Around the World
by sjt1988
Summary: The summer was opened to Rose, Lucy, Lily, and Roxanne, when they get home they get some news. Rose has to go to Melbourne, Australia. Lucy is going to New York to visit her aunt and uncle. Lily gets to draw in Rome. Roxanne has to stay in England to work at the joke shop. They are going to make the best of this summer.
1. Prologue

Rose sat in the compartment with her younger cousins, Lily, Lucy, and Roxanne. Lily was drawing in her drawing pad. Roxanne and Lucy were talking about what they were going to do with the summer. Everyone knew that Roxanne was going to work at her dad's shop. Lucy didn't know what she was going to do. Lily would say something occasionally.

Rose couldn't think about the summer because her mind was back at school with the boy who told her that he was in love with her. He was one of her best friends. He was Scorpius Malfoy. She didn't know what to say so she got in the first carriage and went to the train. She would normally sit with him and their friends but she couldn't see him. So she jumped in with her cousins. She pulled out a book and tried to read to it, but it only laid open on her lap.

"Rose, what do you have planned for the summer?" Roxanne asked.

Rose looked around to see that they were all looking at her. "I don't know but Mum said she had a surprise for Hugo and me." They smiled at me.

"That is awesome." Lucy said. Rose nodded. The rest of the train ride they talked about what Rose's mum was going to do with Rose. They got to London and found their parents together, talking. Hugo was already there. When they saw Rose, Mum and Dad hugged her before they left the station.

When they got home, Mum told them to put our trunks away and to meet her in the sitting room. Rose was the last one down because Hugo was talking to Dad. Mum had a smile on her face like she was up to something. The last time Rose saw that smile Hugo and her had to go to one of their mum's work party. Rose took a seat on the couch and waited for her mum to say what she wanted to say.

"Rose, Hugo. The day after tomorrow you are going to be on a plane to Melbourne." Mum told them.

"Where?" Rose asked.

"Melbourne, Australia," Mum looked at Rose like there would be no room for auguring. Rose sighed.

"Why?" Rose asked instead of fighting with her.

"To visit your grandparents. They want to see you and they are getting older. It is harder for them to come to visit. You and Hugo will go now and spend the summer. Your father and I will come the last week before you leave." Rose nodded. There was no way of getting out of this. Rose got up and went to her room to start packing before they went to the Burrow for dinner.

* * *

Lucy's flat…

Lucy walked in the flat ahead of her parents. She didn't see her sister anywhere but why would she, her sister didn't live here anymore. She was headed for her room when her mum said. "Lucy, your father and I would like to talk to you." She drop off her trunk before going back to the kitchen where her parents were. Lucy took a seat at the table and pour herself some tea. "Lucy, your father and I are going to be in and out of the country for most of the summer, so you are going to stay with your Aunt Mariah and Uncle Tim."

"Don't Aunt Mariah and Uncle Tim live in New York?" Lucy asked. Mum smiled.

"Yes, we think you should spend more time with them."

"Can't I stay with Molly and Dom or Grandmum and Granddad Weasley or Grandmum Hanks?"

"Nope they have plans for the summer." Lucy frowned. It didn't sound like my grandparents.

"What about Molly?" Lucy asked.

Dad frowned. "Molly and her boyfriend are taking a trip together." It sounded like Dad didn't like it one bit.

"There is no one else I can stay with?" Lucy was trying to get out of going to New York. Mum shook her head. She sighed. Lucy was going to America for the summer. Great what was she going to do there? "When do I leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, you will take a portkey." Lucy got up.

"I guess I have to go and pack before we leave for the Burrow." Lucy left the kitchen.

* * *

Lily's house…

Lily was lying on the bed doing some drawing when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," She yelled at the door. Mum and Dad came in. Lily sat up and they came and sat next to me.

"Lily, how would you feel about going to Rome for the summer?" Dad asked.

"I would love to go," She hugged them both. "When do I leave?"

"Two days from now." Mum said. "You'll will stay with a friend of ours. They will help you with anything you need."

"Thank you," Lily jumped off her bed and started to dance around. Her parents laughed. "I can't wait to tell the others." Lily started for the door so we could go to the Burrow. Her parents followed her out of her room.

The Burrow…

Roxanne was the first to get there. They just dropped off her trunk before coming. Dad was already joking about Roxanne working at the shop tomorrow. Roxanne rolled her eyes at him. Maybe she could talk Lucy into working with her. Grandmum roped her in to carrying trays of food outside. It was were Lucy found her. Roxanne saw the look on her face and saw that Lucy wasn't happy about something. Her parents must have told her something when they went home because Lucy was happy about this upcoming summer.

Roxanne placed the food on the table before asking. "What is wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy threw her parents a look before answering Roxanne. "I have to go to the States for the summer."

"What?" Roxanne shouted. Both sets of parents looked at them. The girls smiled at them.

"Yeah, my parents are going to be out of the country for most of the summer, so I have to see my aunt and uncle along with my cousins."

"Can't you stay with one of us?" Roxanne and Lucy made their way to their favorite spot. Lucy shook her head. "That sucks," Lucy was going to say something when they saw Rose make her way over to them. She didn't look happy. Lucy and Roxanne traded a look, Rose mustn't have liked her mum surprise.

Lucy smiled. "So, you didn't like what your mum surprise." Rose threw her a look.

"No, Hugo and I have to go to Melbourne to visit our grandparents." Rose mumbled.

"You're not the only one," Roxanne pointed to Lucy. Rose looked at Lucy.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"New York to visit my aunt and uncle," Lucy give a small smile. Roxanne watched her cousins. They were both going away for the summer and she was staying here in England. At least she still had Lily. Lily didn't have any family that lived outside of England. They could do things and tell Lucy and Roxanne about how much fun they were having. Roxanne sighed as she heard her cousins. Roxanne glanced over to see Lily bouncing over. Lily was happy about something.

"Hey, guess what?" Lily said when she got to them.

"What?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to Rome for the summer," Lily actually looked happy about going. Roxanne sighed as Lucy and Rose told her where they were going for the summer. All of them were going to another country while she was stuck here in England. She was happy for them but she wanted to go somewhere. "We should write to each other and tell the other something interesting that happen to you." Roxanne heard Lily say. She looked at her cousins.

"That should be fun for you guys," Roxanne said. The way Roxanne said had all of them looking at her.

"You too Roxanne." Lily said. "It could be fun here by yourself."

"Yeah, working in the shop all summer." Roxanne said.

"You can see all the cute boys that come in the shop," Lucy winked at her. Roxanne laughed.

"You guys can see the cute boys around the world." Roxanne laughed.

They laughed. "No matter how my mum told and I have to go, part of me is glad because I can get away from the boys here." Rose wasn't looking at them. They looked where she was looking and saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was Rose's and Al's best friend.

"What is wrong with Scorpius?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing," Rose took a pause and they waited for her to say something more. Rose wanted to leave it there but they just kept staring at her. She sighed. "It just he told me he loves me before we came home."

"What's wrong with that?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, I just ran away not saying anything. If I'm gone for the summer I can figure out my feelings for him."

"You can't run away from him forever," Lucy said.

"I know. Just give me two months," Rose threw them a look and they knew it was time to stop talking about.

"Dinner," They heard their grandmum yell.

"Remember to write and about something interesting," Lily said. They nodded before heading for the table.

Soon Rose, Lucy, and Lily were gone and Roxanne working in the shop…


	2. Rose: One

**Rose**

I got off the plane with Hugo behind me. We spent twenty-four hours in the plane and I was ready to run. I don't know why we couldn't take a portkey but Mum said were to live like muggles for two months.

"Are you ready not to use magic for the next two months?" Hugo said in my ear. He was only fifteen and already taller than me. His red hair was too long for Grandmum Weasley and there was a mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes. I moved my red curly hair out of my face and turn my brown eyes on my little brother.

"Hugo," I look around to see if anyone had heard him. I see that no one is giving us strange looks before I smile. "That is only for you because last I checked I was seventeen," Hugo stuck his tongue out at me.

"Whatever. I guess I won't be able to do my homework." Hugo followed me to the bathrooms.

"You can do your homework without it," I yelled after him as he went in the men's room. I went in the women's.

We got through the concourse and started looking for our grandparents. We haven't seen them since last summer when they came to visit. I saw my grandfather's curly white hair first. I grabbed Hugo's hand and pulled him towards our grandfather. As we got closer, I saw my grandmother. Her brown hair was straight with white in it. My grandmother was shorter than my grandfather. They saw Hugo and me and had their arms open. We exchanged hugs before they went to get our bags.

"How is school?" Grandmum asked after we got in the car. She turned around to look at us in the backseat.

"Good," I said. "I'm going into my last year." Grandmum nodded and looked at Hugo so he could answer her.

He told her, "Great," Grandmum smiled. There was a sparkle in her eye and I was worried because Mum gets that look when she does something that I didn't like.

"Is there someone special in your life?" She asked. I saw Hugo blushed. Hugo had a crush on someone and I didn't know. I'm going to have to find out this summer. I wanted to laugh but Grandmum asked. "Who is she, Hugo?"

"No one," He mumbled. I finally laughed. That made them look at me.

"What about you, Rose?" Grandmum asked.

"Um," I didn't want to tell them about Scorpius and his feeling for me. I thought that I wouldn't have to think about him when I came here. He was in England with Al while I was here. I don't even know my feelings for him. He confused me at the start of the summer. I wanted to yell at him for doing this to me or hug him for making think about my feelings. I will do either when I get back to England. "No one."

Grandmum smiled like she knew we were lying. She turned back and her seat to watch Granddad drive. I looked out my window to see that we were driving through the city. Everyone looked relaxed here. People were shopping. We drove out to the country. I could hear the ocean on one side.

We pulled up to a two story house. It was white with blue trim. I could hear the ocean from the back of the house. We got out of the car and Granddad got out our bags. Hugo and I tried to grab our bags but Granddad waved us off. We traded looks before following Grandmum to the house. She opened the door to the sitting that flowed into the dining room into the kitchen. There were stairs leading upstairs in the center of the room. Looking straight across you could see the ocean from the back door. I dropped my bag and headed for that way. The double set of doors that led to the ocean was in the kitchen. On the left side of the door was the stove and sink with a big island in the middle. On the right was a breakfast nook that looked very private in the open floor plan.

I stood in the doorway and looked out to the clear blue ocean. It was beautiful. I couldn't wait to put my feet in the water. "Rose, come and see your room." I nodded and followed Grandmum upstairs.

At the top of the stair were two doors right next to each other. "Hugo you are on the left and Rose you are on the right." I went to my room. The room was done in white paint. There was a door that led to the balcony. There was a bed with two end tables on the right of the door that led to the balcony. There was a desk to the left of the door that I came in. Next to the door was a dresser with a TV on it.

I walked on to the balcony to see that I had amazing view of the ocean. To my right were two chairs and a table. I smiled. It was a great place to read. I turned to see Hugo was there. He smiled. "This place is amazing." I laugh and nodded before going over to see his room it was like mine but on the other side. He had followed me.

"How long will it stay clean?" I asked him. Hugo laughed.

"As long as I want it," Hugo mumbled under his breath. I laughed before hugging him.

I left his room through the door that led to the rest of the house. Next to his room was the bathroom. Down the hall was a third bedroom. It looked like it wasn't being used. I went back to my room and saw there was another room across from mine. I took a look and saw that it was my grandparents' room. I went in my room to see that Granddad had put my bags in the room. I'll unpack later, I decide before going downstairs to see that everyone was down there. I could smell Grandmum's cooking and it made my stomach growl. I was hungry. I made my way to the kitchen to see Hugo already trying to get food out of Grandmum. Granddad was setting the table that was outside. Grandmum saw me.

"Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes," Grandmum said. I nodded and headed outside. I gave Granddad a smile before I walked down the steps to the sand. The sand was warm. I took off my shoes and socks and left them at the deck. I made my way down to the ocean. I walked in the water. The water was warm and clear. I could see my feet at the bottom. I started to walk to the left. I walked for about ten minutes before turning round and heading home. I got there just in time to eat lunch. It was nice being here.

Everything was going to be great here. I can spend all day at the ocean and all night hearing it from my window. The water was different then the water in England. The water in England always grey while the water here was clear. I didn't have to think about boys and my feelings here. It was good to be here even if I didn't like the idea when Mum told me. All I had to worry about here was me and maybe find out what was going on in my brother's love life. I won't even have to think about Scorpius and want my feelings are for him.

I thought everything was going to be okay but then my life got interesting...

A couple of days later Grandmum and Granddad took Hugo shopping to get swimming trunks because he forgot them. I had the house to myself. I changed into my swimming suit and headed for the beach. I started to walk to right on the wave of ocean. I don't know how long I walked until I came a cove. I climbed through a hole and came to a beach. There was no way out expect through the hole. I went and sat in the center and looked out. I saw boats on the horizon. They seem so far away. I love this place and the best part was I was the only one who knew about it. I just watched the sea for the next hour and let my thoughts wander. They always went to a blond haired boy back home. I shouldn't think about him but he is all I can think about here. I had to leave this spot. Next time I'm going to bring a book with me.

When I get home I write a letter to Lily.


	3. Lily: One

**Lily**

I let go of the portkey that let me get from London to Rome. I was at the Italian Ministry. Someone was speaking in Italian and I didn't understand a word but followed the people out the room. I didn't know what the people who I was staying with looked like. There were a group of people waiting for love ones and friends. I saw a sign that said Lily Potter on it. I knew that were the people for me.

I made my way over to them. They smiled as they saw me. "Lily Potter," The old man said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood," I said. They nodded. The old man had white hair with warm brown eyes. The old lady's was mostly grey but you could tell her hair use to be brown. Her eyes were a lovely blue.

"Please don't call us that. Call me Emma and my husband Channing." Emma said. I made sure I had my trunk before Channing led us out of the portkey office. We went through the Ministry before we came to the fireplaces and the apparition points. "Give your trunk to Channing," I gave my trunk to him. "He's going to take it home." I nodded and watched Channing apparate away. Emma grabbed hold of my arm and disapparate.

We came in an ally, Emma led us out and down the street to a three story house. It was tan and it is what I would call old. I already was in love with it. Emma went up the two stairs. I followed her up. We came into the sitting room. It was bright. There were stairs to the right. There was a doorway that led to the other parts of the house. In the sitting room was a couch and chairs making a nice sitting area. The walls were orange and there were family pictures on the wall.

"Let me take you to your room," Emma said. She headed for the stairs. I followed her up. They went pass the second floor. "This is where Channing and I will be sleeping." They went up another set of stairs to the third floor. There were three doors on this floor. Emma opened the first door. "This will be your room."

The sun was coming through a balcony doors. There was a bed and dresser in the room but all I could see was the door. I went straight to the door. I opened the door and came to a small balcony. I had a great view of Rome. I looked to the left and saw a staircase. I went up and saw that I was on the roof. It was a great place to paint.

I went back downstairs to find Emma sitting on my bed. I saw that my trunk had made it up. "The bathroom in next to your room. The other room up here belongs to our grandson. He will be here in three days." I nodded. "You will have a scooter to use. You can do what you want just be in before eleven."

I didn't know what to say. I never had this much freedom before. Yes my parents let me have my independence but they had to know everything that was going on. "Thank you," I went over and hugged her.

Emma laughed. "You're welcome. I remember when I was your age." I laughed. Emma got up. "I'll let you get settle in." Emma left me to unpack.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sun shining on my face. It was nice and warm. I stretched before getting out of bed. The floor was warm as I walked over to my door and opened it. The breeze was warm on my skin. I heard the people on the street. It put a smile on my face. I decide to get out of the house and tour the city. I went and shower before getting a bag together with my drawing pad and pencil. I went downstairs to the kitchen in the back of the house.

Emma and Channing were already there eating breakfast. I took a seat at the table. The morning sun was coming through the door. The table was to the left. The stove and the sink was to the right. There was an island in the center. It was a warm and inviting room.

Emma smiled at me. "Would you like something to eat?" I smiled back at her.

"Just some tea and toast." Emma handed me some toast and poured me some tea.

Emma saw my bag. "Are you going out?" I nodded. "Here," She handed me the keys to the scooter. "Your scooter is in the garage and it is the red one."

"Thank you, I'll be home later," I finished my tea before leaving.

I hop on my scooter and headed for the streets of Rome. I just drove around the city and didn't know where I was. I took in all the sight and sounds. I was falling in love with this place. There was so much history here. I stopped at a little café by the Spanish steps for lunch. I watched the people around the area. I finished lunch and decide to draw here.

I found a spot on the steps and took out my drawing pad. I started to draw and got lost in doing it. I was so lost that I was almost run over by someone who was running away from someone else. I was knocked down. I looked at dark eyes and a smile on his face. "Scusi!" He held out his hand for me to grab to help me up. I took his hand. I saw a girl next to him. They looked about the same age as me. She had the same dark hair as he did. Her eyes were blue but you could tell that they were brother and sister. She smiled at me. I smiled back. They both started to say something in Italian. I didn't understand a word they were saying.

"Wait. I don't know what you are saying." They must have understood me because they both laughed.

"Sorry," The girl said with a very thick Italian accent. "For my brother knocking you down." It was very broken but I could understand her maybe it was because of my aunt Fleur who had a French accent.

"It's alright." I smiled at the boy. He gave me a smile with dimples. It made him look very cute. "I'm Lily Potter."

"I'm Abrianna Romano," She pointed to her brother. "And this is my brother Nicola." He smiled again. I could like this boy. "Again we're sorry about running you over but would you like to come with us. We are meeting some friends at the park."

I smiled. "Sure," I gather my things. "I just got to get my scooter."

"Nic, can get it for you. He'll met us there." I was a little iffy about giving him the keys. Abrianna saw that I was. She smiled.

"He will not take it. Trust me." I was nervous but I did it anyways. Abrianna grabbed my hand and led me up the steps.

"Does your brother speak?" I asked when we were alone. Abrianna laughed.

"He doesn't speak very good English."

"Oh," She lace her arm through mine and led me into a park. The park was like every park that people come to and have fun. Abrianna found her group of friends. Nicola was there, he handed me the keys. "Thank you," Abrianna introduce me to everyone. They were all nice. The only one of them knew much English so it was hard to talk to them.

We sent most of the afternoon in the park. Nicola and Abrianna saw me home. "We should hang out again." Abrianna said.

"That sounds great," I got off my scooter.

"We'll meet at the Coliseum tomorrow," Abrianna said.

"Sure," I said. I didn't know where that was but I could find it. I waved them off and saw them walk down the street. I might have to ask Emma if she knows where the Coliseum was.

I was a little nervous about them. They seem nice but there was something they were keeping quiet and it bother me. I don't know what to do about them. It was nice that they didn't know who I was. I don't know maybe I should write to Rose she might know what to do because she deals with muggles, but I still have to write Lucy.

When I got upstairs I started a letter to Lucy.


	4. Lucy: One

Lucy

I landed in a pile with my truck. I looked up to see my aunt Mariah and my uncle Tim look at me with smiles on their faces. I saw my three cousin in the background. Uncle Tim helped me up. Uncle Tim had blue eyes and a dark brown hair. He looked good looking for his age. Aunt Mariah took me in her arms. I could smell her perfume. My aunt had light brown hair that almost looked like blond and had had warm brown eyes that reminded me of my mum and were the color that my eyes were.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Aunt Mariah asked. She started to run her hands over my red hair to make sure there wasn't a bump.

"I'm fine, Aunt Mariah." I pushed her hands off me. She smiled.

"Logan," Aunt Mariah called my cousin. He came from behind his father. He was taller than me now. He threw me a smile. He had his dad's blue eyes and his mum's light brown hair. His hair was falling in his eyes. He moved it out of his face. I knew he would make any girl's heart melt. "Get your cousin's trunk."

"Hey," He said as he reached for my trunk. I nodded in greeting. The last time I saw them was a year ago when they came to visit us in England. They were only there for a week.

"Come on we have to go," Uncle Tim said. They followed him out of the room where I came in. It looked like a government building we were in.

I got a good look at my other cousins Payton and Shea. Payton had her father's dark hair and eyes. She looked beautiful. She had her hair in some fashion I never learn from my sister or Vic and Dom. I could tell she knew she was beautiful. It made me reach for my ponytail that I had my hair in. My youngest cousin Shea had blond hair and somewhere in the family tree got green eyes. She looked more like Aunt Mariah than Uncle Tim. He likes to say that Shea wasn't his. We stopped at the place where everyone was coming and going.

"Payton, take your sister." Uncle Tim said. Payton was seventeen. She was a year older than me. "Mariah you got Lucy," My aunt nodded. Uncle Tim took Logan's arm and took a hold on my trunk. My aunt grabbed my hand and spun.

We landed in the front yard of a house. I give my aunt a confused look. She smiled at me. There was a laugh in her eyes. "We live in a wizarding neighborhood."

"Oh," It was all I could get out. We walked up the stairs to the house. Payton and Shea were already in the house. Uncle Tim and Logan followed us in. We came in the living room. There were stairs to the left.

"Come upstairs, we'll show you where you will sleep." Aunt Mariah led the way upstairs. I looked in the first room we came to see it was Shea's room. I could tell because there were only thirteen year old girls would have in there. The next room we came to was Logan's room I could tell by the sport stuff in the room. We came to a third room it is where Aunt Mariah stopped. "You'll be staying in Payton's room."

I nodded. I looked in and saw a girly room. There was make-up and jewelry on the dresser. She had lace curtains. Her bed had too many pillows on it. It didn't feel right to me. There was a camp bed in the upper left corner. I guess that was for me. "We'll let you settle in. Take a nap or something." I nodded and watched Aunt Mariah leave the room. I went over to my bed and lied down. I didn't know I fell asleep until Payton was waking me up. "Lucy," She said. I got up and straighten my clothes. I followed her downstairs to the kitchen where we were eating. I took a seat next to Logan. They passed the food around.

Aunt Mariah smiled at me. "One of our neighbors is having a party for the kids in the neighborhood. You can get to know the kids in the neighborhood." I nodded.

Logan leaned over. "The party is great. There are no parents and we have great fun." The way he said it was like he was keeping something from his parents. I just nodded. I just ate my food while they talked. They asked me some things about school and my life in England but for the most part I was quiet.

* * *

Later that night I was working on some schoolwork for the next year when Payton came in. She sat on her bed. "What are you doing?" I look up at her. She had taken her make-up off and was in her pajamas.

"Some schoolwork," I closed my book because she was going to ask me something.

"Why are you doing schoolwork when it is the summer?" I could tell it seem strange for her.

"I have to be ready for the next school year. My professors don't start where we left off."

"Why would they do that when it is the summer? The summer is for fun not school. Here in America they don't give us homework for the summer."

I smiled. "It has been like that since they open." Payton shook her head. I thought she was done so I went back to my homework.

"So, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" She asked.

"Probably some jeans and a tee shirt." I didn't look up because I thought it was done.

"You can't wear that. There will be boys there." She said.

"So," I still didn't look up. No words came out of her mouth so I looked up. There was a shook look on her face.

"Are you crazy?" She finally let out. I shook my head. She rolled her eyes. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" I nodded. She was going to say something if I shook my head no I could tell but I caught her off guard. "How did it happen?" She asked like it was a miracle that I had a boyfriend.

"I asked him out we dated for five months before he left school." I said.

"He was older then you." It was statement. I nodded. "Ok, wear whatever you want. You can get any boy you want." I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. "What are you working on? Maybe I can help you?"

"Transfiguration," I said. I heard her make her way over to my bed. She looked over my shoulder to see my book. She read over my shoulder.

"What is that?" I told her. She shook her head and went back to her bed. "I will be no use to you. We don't learn that stuff until our last year. I'm going into that in the fall." I looked at her questionably.

"Where do you go?" I asked.

"Peters High School," She said. I give her a confused look. She laughed. "It is the neighborhood high school. We go during the day and come home at night."

"Oh, that sounds fun." I said.

Payton rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so fun." I laughed. We spent the rest of the night comparing schools like she didn't have to wear uniforms and I did. How she comes home at night while I stay in a dorm. There was a lot of laughter.

* * *

I woke to someone jumping on me. I looked at my youngest cousin Shea. "Come on get up the party starts at noon." I picked up my watch that was on the side table and saw it was ten in the morning. I push her off me.

"We still have two hours." I sat up.

"I know but I don't want to be late. This is my first time going." She jumped around the room. I looked over to the other side of the room to see that Payton was already up. Shea pulled at my arm to get me out of bed. "Come on."

"Can I shower first?" I said. It was one of the things that would wake me up.

"You can't. Logan is in there right now." I got up and follow her downstairs to the kitchen. Payton was in there eating some toast.

"Do you have tea here?" I asked Shea and Payton.

Payton pointed to the cabinet to the right of the stove. "In there." I went over and opened it. I found a box with tea written on it. I open the box and saw the tea packets. I pull one out.

"This is not tea." I said. They smiled.

"That is all we have. Our mom might be English but she doesn't like tea that much." I shook my head. This will have to do until I could get my hands on some real tea. Maybe I'll write to Grandmum Weasley and have her send me some. I made a pot and had my tea. After I was done I went to take a shower.

"Come on," I heard Shea yell through the house. "We only have fifteen minutes to get there."

"Shea, we'll get there. No one shows up on time anyways." Logan yelled at his sister. I shook my head as I made it downstairs. Logan and Shea were standing in the living room. Both were wearing shorts and a tee shirt. Logan saw me first. "See Lucy is down here." Shea rolled her eyes.

"Payton," Shea yelled in my ear as she yelled upstairs to her sister.

"Coming," I heard Payton running down the hall to the stairs. "I don't know what your hurry is," Payton said as she came in the room. "It takes five minutes to walk there." I took a look to see what Payton was wearing. She was in a summer dress that looked good on her. "Shea sit down for the next," She took a look at the clock. "Ten minutes." Shea threw her sister a look before taking a seat on the couch and crossed her arms. Shea watched the clock for the next ten minutes.

We walked down the street to the house where the party was going on. I could hear the noise before we saw the house. Payton led us to the backyard. People were standing in a line at the back gate. We got in the line. It didn't take long before we were at the front. Standing there was a boy with black hair and cobalt blue eyes. He had a lean muscular body. He smiled when he saw us. "Payton, I'm glad you could make it." He hugged her.

"Austin, you remember my brother, Logan and my sister, Shea." He nodded. He looked at me. I felt like he could see my darkest secrets. "This is our cousin Lucy from England." He smile at me, his smile made me weak in the knees.

"Hello," He said with an American accent. It sounded great on him.

"Hi," I could feel a blush coming. I felt nervous all of sudden.

Austin turned to Payton. "I'll see you guys around." I felt glad that his eyes weren't on me.

We went in the backyard. I saw many teenagers around. There were tables with food and drinks on it. Payton saw her friends and went over to them. Logan found a group of boys around his age, we lost him to them. Shea was grabbed by another girl. She give me a sorry look before she left. I sighed. I was on my own. I went to the drinks to see what they had. I didn't see any butterbeer. I grabbed something called Sprite. I stood there watching people that was around. A lot of people were in groups that was around their age. I was going to make my way to Payton but I was stopped by Austin.

"Hey, why are you standing here by yourself?" He gave me a half smile. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I knew I had to stay away from him.

"My cousins decide to abandon me." I smiled.

"Well I have to make sure all my guests are taking care of." He looked around us. "You're the only one that is not being taken care of."

I laughed. "I was going to go to Payton." I pointed her out.

"It looks like that she is being taken care of." Payton was with a boy with blond hair. He was very close to her. She was flirting with him. "I'll show you want is fun." He took my hand that sent shook waves up my arms. He led me to one of the groups.

He spent most of the time with me. When it was time to leave, I met Logan and Shea at the gate. We waited for Payton but we didn't see her. Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we should go." We left.

When we got home. I sat down on my bed and wrote to Roxanne.


	5. Roxanne: One

**Roxanne**

I laid in bed, wondering what I was going to do this summer with Rose, Lily, and Lucy gone. I knew I was going to work this summer but I always had fun time with them. I should get up before Mum comes in and wakes me but I knew this was going to be a boring summer without my cousins. I glance around my room to see the sun was hitting my mirror on my dresser. I threw off the covers before I heard a knock on the door.

"Rox, breakfast is ready." I heard my mum's voice before she walked away. I got up and walked out of the room to see Fred exit his room. He only had on his pajama pants. He smiled at me before throwing his arm around me.

"Good morning, little sister." He put his fist to my head and started moving his fist in my hair. I push him off me when we enter the kitchen. Mum was the only one there. We took a seat at the table and started eating.

"Your father will like to see you after you are both ready." Mum said. She sat down with us and finish her tea. I glanced at Fred to see where he was. I had to get in the shower before he did and he ate like it was going out of style. He saw that I was looking at him. He gave me a smile I didn't like.

We both grabbed our plates, pushed back our chairs, went to the sink and place our plates in there. We both ran to the bathroom. We heard Mum yelling at us not to run in the house but we didn't care. We just laughed. Fred got to the bathroom first and closed the door in my face.

"You better not take too long," I yelled through the door. I heard laughter before I heard the shower going. I walked back to my room to wait for him to finish. It didn't take him long before he stood in my doorway with a towel around his waist. He smiled. I could see why all the girls loved him.

"The bathroom is all yours," He said before heading to his room to get dress. I went and took my shower. It wasn't too warm because Fred took all the hot water. I hate my brother sometimes.

After I was done I went downstairs to the office. Fred was already there. Dad and he were talking about how busy it was going to get this summer. Dad was the first one to see me. He smiled. I went over and kissed him on the check. "Hey, Dad." I took a seat next to Fred.

"I'm going to count on you two a lot this summer. We have two new people this summer. I going to have you train them. Fred you are going to train Erin Blake." I heard that name but I couldn't place a face to it. Maybe she went to Hogwarts and she was head of me or behind me. "Roxanne, you are going to train Zane Zabini." I let out a moan and both Dad and Fred looked at me. "Is there a problem, Roxanne?" Dad asked.

Yeah, he is the boy who pranks me all the time when we are school. He laughs at his jokes when they involves me. He always gets me in trouble because the teachers always catch me. I couldn't say that to my Dad. "Do I have to train him? Can't I train Erin instead?" I asked.

Dad smiled. "No, I don't trust your brother training him because I have a feeling they are to joke around more than actually work." I sighed because there was no way to get out of this when Dad put it like that.

"Fine. When do they start?" I mumbled out.

"Erin starts today and Zane starts that the end of the week." Dad smiled like he was up to something that Fred and I won't like. "There are boxes that need to be put on the floor." Fred and I knew that is when Dad is done talking to us. "Have fun," He laughed after us.

"What do you think about what Dad said?" I asked Fred as we put on our purple robes.

Fred gave me his smiled that he would give any girl. "I think it's a great idea. I wonder what Erin looks like." He headed for the floor with a couple of boxes. "What I want to know is why you don't like Zabini because I think he is a great guy?" I followed him with two of my own boxes.

"Why do you like him so much?" Fred stopped at his shelf as I stopped at mine.

"He's a prankster." Fred started putting things away.

"I'm his favorite subject to prank." You would think that older brothers would what to protect you but no my brother just smiled like he was glad someone was pranking me. I sighed. "Every time I try to get him back I'm the one who gets caught and has to serve detention." Fred starting laughing. I threw him a dirty look. "I hate you." I move down the aisle to get away from my brother. I try to have a bonding time with my brother and this is what I get.

"You love me," Fred shouted after me. I flipped him the middle finger.

"Roxanne Charlotte Weasley," I heard my mum from the front of the store. Fred started pointing and laughing at me. "Fred behave. Your trainee will be here soon." Mum left the store to go to the bank.

I laughed at him before going back to work. I was into my work that I didn't hear the front door open until I heard a voice. "Hello," I looked to see a girl standing in the doorway. Her hair was blond with curls that went down her back. Her blue eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses. She was beautiful but I could tell she tried to hide it.

I smiled at her as I pop up. "Hi," I stick my hand out. "I'm Roxanne Weasley. How may I help you?"

The girl smiled. The smile brightened up her face. "Hi, I'm Erin Blake. I'm looking for Fred Weasley, he supposed to train me."

I nodded. "I'll take you to him." She nodded and followed me to the back. "Fred," I called out. He stuck his head out from behind a shelf. "Your new trainee is here." Fred came out and saw Erin behind me. He gave her his best smile.

"Fred Weasley," She blushed. I rolled my eyes. She was going to be alright. I knew they wouldn't notice me leaving. This was going to be long summer. I went back to what I was doing.

While I was at it, it made me think of Zane and the last time I saw him or when he pranked me. It was the last couple days of term.

* * *

I was heading to my common room when I got stuck. I tried to move but couldn't. There could only be two people who would do this to me. My brother or Zane. "Fred, Zane." I heard laughing from behind the statue. I knew who it was. "Zane, you better unstuck me right now or else."

"What are you going to do about Roxanne Weasley?" He came out from behind the statue.

"I'm going to make sure you never have kids." I growled. He laughed.

"Then you will miss out on the delight they will be." I rolled my eyes.

"That will be the day. Now unstick me." With a wave of my wand I sent a hex his way. He moved out of the way.

"I don't think so. Not with you throwing hexes at me." Zane smiled before running away.

"I'm going to kill you Zane Zabini," I yelled after him.

I was stuck there until Professor Longbottom found me and unstuck me.

* * *

Later that night I decide to write to Rose.


	6. Rose: Two

Rose

Grandmum and Granddad had to go meet up with some friends and Hugo decide to take surfing lessons today. We have been here for a little over a week. I went back to my secret cove three times already when I wasn't getting anything out of Hugo and who his crush was or spending time with my grandparents. I decide to go today, I packed a lunch and a book to read and headed for the cove.

I had my towel spread out and took out my water bottle when I heard a noise. I looked around and didn't see any one there. I glance at the hole that was the only way in and there was nothing there. I sighed and shook my head. I was hearing things. I got settle and took my book out. I read the first couple of sentences when I heard a sound again and it wasn't the water hitting the sand. I looked around and saw that there was no one there, I set my book down and got up. I wonder if Hugo had followed me or something.

"Hugo, come out if you are around here." I shouted. Someone came out and it wasn't Hugo. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was tan all over. He was wearing cut off jean shorts with a pair of flip-flops. He didn't have a shirt on.

"I don't know who this Hugo is but my name is Levi Smith." He said with a strong Australian accent.

I give him a fake smile. I was still trying to figure out who the hell he was. "Sorry, I thought you were my brother." He laughed. "Where the hell did you come from?" I asked without realize it. He laughed again and pointed to the hole where I came in. I blushed because that was the only way in. I give him a force smile. "What I meant to say was what are you doing here? I thought that I only knew of this place." I could hear my mother's voice in my head giving her approval.

There was a smile on his face. "I came to catch some waves." I just notice there was a surf board next to him. I felt like a real idiot. I looked out to the ocean to see the waves were high today.

"Oh," I didn't know what to say to him. "Well go ahead, don't let me bother you." I waved my head towards the ocean. Levi laughed again but ran to the ocean. I sit down on my towel and opened my book. Maybe he won't bother me anymore.

I read about a quarter of the book before I felt someone blocking my sunlight. I sighed. I thought that he would leave me alone when I let him 'catch some waves.' I heard him set his board down and sit next to me. I tried to ignore him and read my book.

"I think I owe you lunch for ruining your day alone on the beach." I heard the smile in his voice. Without looking up from my book I picked up my bag and showed it to him.

"I've brought something to eat but thank you for the offer," I set my bag down.

"Alright, maybe next time." I thought he was going to put up more of a fight. I heard him get up and take his board. I looked up after five minutes to see that he wasn't there anymore. He wasn't in the water or on the land. He must have left. I sighed I was finally alone. I took out my lunch and started to eat while reading my book.

I was enjoying my book about an hour later when I heard him come back. I looked over my book to see that he was back in the water. At least he didn't talk to me this time. The sun was setting and I decide it was time to head back. I picked up my stuff when Levi came to stand by my side. "Since you don't want to go to lunch with me, how 'bout dinner." I picked up my bag.

"I think I'm needed at home," I started to walk to the hole.

"OK," He laughed. "Can I give you a ride home?" I thought about it. I didn't want to walk all the way home. I could apparate home but we were in a muggle neighborhood.

"Sure as long as you leave me alone the next time you see me." Levi laughed.

"I don't know about that." I rolled my eyes but followed him out of the hole. He led the way to his car.

We came to a road that was half cover in sand. There was a red jeep parked on the side. Levi walked over to it. He threw his board in there. There were no doors as he climbed in. I stopped. I wasn't going to get in that jeep without any doors. Levi saw that I had stopped.

"What are you waiting for," He yelled.

"I'm not getting into that thing without doors," I waved my hand to show him. He laughed.

"You won't fall out," He pulled out the seatbelt. "When you are buckle in." I sighed and get in the car. I put the seatbelt on. Levi chuckle but started the car. "Where to go, Shelia?" I glance at him.

"My name is not Shelia and that way." I pointed the way to go. He laughed.

"Well when I don't know your name I thought that Shelia would work." Levi smiled when he saw that I rolled my eyes. "So what is your name, Shelia?"

I sighed. We were coming closer to Grandmum and Granddad's place. "Rose Weasley."

"That is a beautiful name."

"Stop here," We reached my house. "Thank you," I got out of the car.

"For what?" He was annoying me. "Because I told you that you had a beautiful name or I give you ride home."

"For both," I said. I started up the path to the house.

"I still owe you for dinner, how about tomorrow at seven," He shouted after me. I turned around to tell him off but he was already gone. I guess that I will have to have dinner with him tomorrow night. I moan as I went in the house.

"Hey Rose," Hugo said from the kitchen. I drop my bag by the door and went to see my brother in the kitchen. He was still in his swim trucks and tee-shirt. I saw a surf board on the back porch. "Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk. How was surfing?" I asked. I went to get me a glass of water.

"It was awesome. It was different than riding a broom but I got the hang of it" He took a big bit of his sandwich. "There was this one guy there and I'm going out with him tomorrow night."

"That's good that you are making friends." I put my glass in the sink. "Make sure you have room for dinner after that. I'm going to my room to rest." Hugo smiled and waved me off. I shook my head as I walked out the room.

* * *

The next afternoon, I spent time looking for an outfit to wear. I wish the girls were here so they could help me with this. They would knew what to wear to dinner were you didn't know where you were going. I pulled out my nice pair of jeans and took out a nice white blouse. I told my grandparents last night that I wouldn't be home for dinner. They smiled they liked that I was getting out.

After I was dressed I worked on my hair to see what I could do with it. I sighed when there was nothing I could do. I clip it to keep it out of my face. I heard the doorbell. I listen at the door to see who it was. I glance at the clock on the TV to see that it was six fifty-five. I heard Granddad answer the door. I heard them speak for a second before Granddad called my name.

"Rose, your friend is here." I grab my bag and head downstairs. Levi was talking to my granddad. I took a look at him. He was in jeans and blue button up shirt that was rolled up at the sleeves. On his feet were flip-flops. He had me until I saw the flip-flops. He turned around when I reached the last stair. His shirt was opened. I got a good look at his chest.

It was flat and there was a line of hair going up from his jeans to his belly button. "Rose are you ready?" I nodded. I couldn't say anything. He took my arm and led me out of the house to his car. He help me up before going around to get in himself. He started the car and drove away. I found my voice again.

"Can you please button your shirt?" I asked. It's not like I haven't seen a boy without a shirt but boys button up their shirt when they take you out for dinner.

"Where we are going it doesn't matter." He made a turn. I shook my head and watched where we were going. We drove for about an hour before came to the place.

The restaurant was outside. It was right on the beach. There were tables on a patio. There were people sitting on the beach, eating. On the top of the roof was the name of the place, Bob's Place. There was a line where you want to order. The place was packed for a weekday. I got out of the jeep. Levi got out and led me to the line. People waved to Levi like they knew him. He waved back to them. We got to the front of the line. A girl with blond hair smiled at Levi.

"Hey, Levi."

"Hey, Christy," He smiled back.

"What can I get for you tonight?" She pulled out a paper and pen. He told her before looking at me.

"Fish and chips," She nodded. Levi order us two drinks. She rung us up and Levi paid.

"Will be right up," Christy placed our order. Levi led us away to a table that was close by not too far away from the restaurant.

I took a seat and looked around. The sun was gone and someone lighted torches on the beach and patio. "So where are you from?" Levi broke the trance I was in.

"England. I visiting my grandparents for the summer. I'm guessing that you are from around here."

Levi laughed. "Born and raised. So what do you do it England?"

"I go to go school," I could tell him that I ride brooms. Spend Sundays with my grandparents where my whole family get together.

"What kind of school do you go to?" Levi asked.

"I go to a private school," I couldn't tell him that I went to a school where they teach magic. "What about you?" I asked before he could ask another question about my schooling.

"I go to the local school here and surf most of the days. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked. The food came by Christy.

"One brother, who is here with me." I took a bit of the fish. "This is really good." He smiled. "Brothers or sisters?" I asked.

"Two older brothers and two younger sisters." I was surprise. It didn't seem like he was a middle child. The conversation continued like that until he asked me. "Do you have a boyfriend back in England?"

What do I tell him? I don't have a boyfriend but all I can think about is what Scorpius told me before school ended. I was to take this summer and think about my feelings were for Scorpius not to think about another boy. Did I want something to happen between Scorpius and me? Maybe. I probably won't see Scorpius until I get back to England. There is nothing wrong with me going out with Levi. It is not like I would be cheating on Scorpius. I am doing nothing wrong. I am going to do what every girl does with a cute boy sitting across from her and not think about the boy who was at home.

"No." I smiled. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. I didn't want him to cheat on someone.

"She moved away about four months ago and we decide to see other people." He smiled. I didn't know if I believe him or not. "So there is this party my friends are throwing tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." Levi changed the subject just like that. It made me wonder.

"Sure," I finished up my fish and chips.

We sat there talking for about an hour. We talked about our childhoods. I had to make up some lies about some of them. People were starting to leave before Levi asked. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded. We got up and went back to the jeep. He drove me home. We stopped in front of the house. There was a figure on the steps but I didn't know what it was. Levi turned to me. "The party starts at three, I'll be here before then." I nodded and got out of jeep.

"Bye," I said as I closed the door. He smiled and drove off. I sighed. I was going out with him again tomorrow to a party with his friends.

I made my way up to the house and saw what or who the figure was. "Hugo, what hell happen to you?" I asked my brother. There were cuts on his face and hands. He was getting a black eye on his left eye. He was holding his ribs, they were probably bruised. He looked up at me with his right eye.

"I got in a fight with my new friend," He said than he let out a moan.

"Come on," I help him to his feet. I brought him in the house and up the stairs to his room. I put him on the bed before closing the door. "I'll be right back," I didn't wait for Hugo to say anything before I ran to my room from the porch. I went straight to my bag and grabbed the potions I was going to need for my brother. I ran back to his room and started to heal him. "Why were you beating up your new friend?" I asked as I poured a potion down his throat.

Hugo coughed before answering. "He was being rude to this girl and I being the gentleman that I was told him to stop. Then he said she deserved it. I told him at no girl deserves it and that's when he hit me. I hit him then we got in fight. The police pulled us away. They brought me home and told me to stay away from him."

I shook my head. My brother was being the knight in shining armor to this girl and got in a fight for it. I didn't know if I should be proud of him or yell at him because what he was stupid. "I don't know if I should be proud of you or yell at you for being stupid." I fixed his black eye. Hugo smiled.

"Be proud and don't tell Grandmum and Granddad what happen." I nodded. I wouldn't tell anyone well maybe our cousins.

"Alright you are gopd to go but take this last potion." I handed him the bottle. "You will be out of the rest of the night." Hugo nodded. He drank the potion.

"Thank you, Rose." Hugo said. I started to gather everything that I used.

I threw him a smile. "What are sisters for?" Hugo tried to laugh but his ribs still hurt. He closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Hugo." I left him in his room and went back to mine. I put everything away before sitting at my desk. I couldn't go to sleep right away. I pulled out of parchment, ink and quill. I wrote to Lily.


	7. Lily: Two

Lily

I was going to meet my new friends today at the Colosseum. The only thing is I don't know where it is. I went downstairs to see if Emma or Channing could help me. I found them in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Lily." Emma was the first one to see her. I took a seat at the table.

"Morning, Emma," I turned to Channing. "Channing," He nodded and went back to reading the paper. I grabbed a cup and pour myself some tea and grabbed a couple pieces of toast. "Emma," Emma looked up with a smile. "How do you get from here to the Colosseum?"

"I'll show you after breakfast." I nodded. We finished breakfast. Channing waved us a way from doing the dishes. Emma pulled out a map and spread it on the table. She should me how to get there.

"Thank you," I kissed her on cheek before running up to my room to grab my bag, so I could do some drawing before Abrianna and Nicola got there.

I drove there, Emma said that I would see it before I got there. What I saw was something out of ancient Rome. It was round but it looked like a big piece was missing like a piece from a puzzle that you can't find. There were arched windows all-round. To me it seems something that stands out in time.

I parked my scooter and saw people already making their way in like they were going to see a gladiator fight. I pictured them all in white toga and sandals, talking about their favorite gladiator or what the emperor had planned for today.

I grabbed my bag and followed them in. What I saw took my breath way. The walls were crumbling down but it was beautiful. I looked down to see the maze that was down there. I closed my eyes and pictured it in its heyday, when there were men down there waiting to live or die. Not knowing what was going to happen, hearing people yelling out there. Wondering if they were going to get a weapon or die by the lions. I felt myself shiver just thinking about it. I opened my eyes and pull out my drawing pad. I started to draw while looking for Abrianna and Nicola.

"Lily," I looked up to see Abrianna running towards me. She looked at my drawing when she reached me. "Wow, that is good. I feel like I'm there with them." She was pointing to the ancient romans that I put in the picture.

"Thank you, that want I was going for," I placed my things back in my bag.

"I'm related to some romans," She smiled.

"Wow, you can trace your family that far back," I was surprised at that.

"Yeah," She shrugged her shoulders. I could tell there was something she wasn't telling. She was keeping something from me again. Before I could question her some more. "Come on, Nic is waiting for us. He doesn't like it in here. He said there are too many ghosts here,"

"There are ghosts here," I followed Abrianna out. She nodded. We saw Nicola by three scooters, one of them being mine.

"You ready for a tour of the city by two true romans," She smiled. I nodded. We got on the scooters and headed out.

They showed me everything from the oldest building to where the best place to eat. I had to make notes to come back to places to draw them or to paint. We stopped at a café for lunch.

"I hope you liked the tour and everything that is here," Abrianna said.

"I love it. I'm so glad my parents decide to let me come. I want to paint or draw everything," I said excitedly. They laughed.

'We'll have to let you to do that yourself because Nic and I are going to the country to visit our grandparents." Abrianna said.

I frowned. I just found new friends but they were leaving me. "That sucks. I hope to see you before I leave."

Abrianna laughed. "We are only going for two weeks. We'll be back before you know it. When we get back, we will show you the night life here."

"Awesome," We finished lunch before we continued our tour of the city. They dropped me off at home. I told them to write me and tell me about the country. I went in to smell food cooking. I spent the night just drawing. I decide that tomorrow I was going to paint if the weather was good.

* * *

The next morning I got up and shower before going up on the roof to paint. I had a clear view of the city. That made me smile. I got my supplies out and started to paint. I let the noise surround me. I could hear cars driving up, people talking. It help me paint. I heard a door open and close. It took me a second realize that it was here that it happen. It was probably one of Emma or Channing's friends.

I continue to paint until I heard my stomach let out a growl. I realize that I haven't eaten since yesterday. I sent my things down and went downstairs to find something to eat.

I pushed the kitchen door open, I saw a boy standing with his back to at the island making something to eat. He was tall and I liked that his hair was a light brown with highlights from staying outside, it looked like it needed a cut. He was wearing a tight blue shirt with a pair of jeans that showed off his butt very well. I could see the muscles he was using well making himself something. I wonder what his front looks likes.

"Do you like what you see?" I heard a Scottish voice say. My eyes went straight to his face. He had turned around. His eyes were a light blue and he had a sandwich in his hand. There was an easy smile on his face. He stared at me. He took a bit of his sandwich and my stomach let out a growl.

"Sorry," I could feel my cheeks heating up. He smiled and grabbed something off the counter. He handed me another sandwich. "Thank you." I took a bit of the sandwich.

"It is no problem," He said. He took another bit of his sandwich. "Ben Wood," He leaned against the counter.

"Lily Potter," I said, taking another bite of my sandwich. He finished his sandwich and turned around and started to clean up the mess he made.

"You're James Potter's little sister," I frowned at his back. I really hated when people know me as James and Al's little sister. I really wanted to throw something at his back instead I just said.

"Yes, how do you know my brother?" I asked. I took the bit of sandwich and put it in my mouth.

"I played with him in quidditch and I was in his class." He said. "He is also a good friend off the pitch." I couldn't place him.

"What house did you play for?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw." He smiled. "I was captain of the team for the last two years. I played keeper." I think I remember him. He stopped the winning goal in the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game.

"You stopped my winning goal," Ben smiled like he knew what I was talking about. He straighten up and headed towards me. I just remember that I was still standing in the doorway.

"You're a good chaser, Lily." Ben said. I moved out of his way. As he walked by I got a whiff of him and he smelled liked wood and grass. "I hope to see you in the pros," I watched him walk to the stairs and him going up on him. I sighed and went back upstairs to my painting but that wasn't helping because all I thought about was Ben Wood and how look he looked.

The next time I saw him was at dinner. Emma was telling the other about the other. I saw Ben trying not to happy. He caught my eye and that made me want to laugh. I had to hide my smile behind my cup and food. I went to bed that night thinking about the places I wanted to go to draw but the only thing I kept thinking about was Ben and wonder if he would model for me. I shook my head I shouldn't think about him like that. I finally went to sleep after letting my brain go where it wanted to.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I decide to shower because I still found paint where it shouldn't be. I got up, grabbed my towel, and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed. I sighed because Ben must be in the shower. I saw steam coming out from the bottom of the door. I pressed my ear to the door and tried to see if the shower was still going. I knocked on the door and yelled.

"You better not take all the hot water." I knew how to get people out of the bathroom after sharing a bathroom with James and Al.

The door open and Ben came out in a towel around his waist. His stomach was flat and there a line of hair going down and disappearing in the towel. There was water going down on him. "Wow. You have a voice on you." I made myself look at his face. There was a sparkle in his eyes telling me that he knew where I was looking.

"I grew up with two brother," I growled to make it seem that I didn't notice that he was standing there in only towel. He let out laugh. He didn't believe me at all.

"The bathroom is all yours." He turned around and went to his room.

I sighed and walked in the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it. Was he flirting me or was he playing with me. If he is flirting with me did I want something to happen or not? He was three years older than me. I wonder how he feels about this. Did he want something to happen with us or not?

I straighten up and went to the shower and turned it on. I wonder what Rose, Lucy, and Roxanne would say to all this. I could hear Roxanne saying go for it. Rose would say that be careful. Lucy would go either way. I wished they were here to help but they are not. I was going to have to find out what it was going to be by myself.

I got out of the shower, dressed, and headed downstairs. When I got there, Ben was the only one there. He was sitting at the table reading the paper. This time I didn't just stand in the doorway. I went in ad saw that some tea had been made. I poured myself some before putting some bread in the toaster. I waited until my toast was done and buttered before taking a seat across from Ben at the table.

"Where are Emma and Channing?" I asked as I started to eat my breakfast.

"They had breakfast plans with some friends." Ben said, trying to go back to his paper. I thought we were the only ones in the house. Just the two of us. My mind went racing to what we could do together. I shook my head I shouldn't be thinking of that.

"What are your plans today?" I asked, finishing my breakfast.

"I'm going to see some old friends here," Ben give up on his paper and set it on the table. "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm going to find a building that I want to draw," I said. Ben nodded. I got up and went to put my dishes in the sink. I didn't hear Ben get up and make his way over to me until I turned around and saw him very close. I could lean my head a little forward and my nose could touch his shirt. He put his dishes in the sink. I looked up and saw his eyes were a little darker than they are normally. I leaned up and kissed him.

The kissed lasted about five seconds before Ben pulled away from me. He moved away from me. "We shouldn't do this, Lily. I'm too old for you." Ben give me a look as he walked out of the kitchen. I sighed and leaned against the sink.

I felt rejected and hurt. I have never felt this way before in my life. No boy I ever kissed said no to me. This was a new feeling for me. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I walked out of the room, went to grab my stuff from my room then jumped on my scooter and drove away.

I found a park. I found a seat and pulled out my drawing pad. I tried to draw something but nothing came, instead I found myself writing Dear Lucy.


	8. Lucy: Two

Lucy

I woke that next morning and looked over to Payton's bed. I saw that it was untouched. Payton didn't come home last night. I wonder where she spent the night. I got up and headed for the stairs.

At the head of the stairs were Logan and Shea straining to hear the voices that were coming from downstairs. By the tone of the voices they weren't happy ones. They heard me come up behind them. They smiled at me. I was about to ask what was going on but Logan put a finger to his lips to make sure that I was quiet.

"I wish we could hear what they are say," Shea whispered. I smiled because I thought that I had an Extendable Ear in my trunk.

"Wait I think I have something in my trunk," I didn't wait for them to say something. I ran back to my room. I found it on the bottom of my trunk. I checked to see if it was still working. I smiled and went back to Logan and Shea. "This will help," I showed them.

"Is that an ear?" Logan asked. I nodded.

"It is called an Extendable Ear my uncles George and Fred invented them." I lower the ear and waited until I could hear the voices clearly.

"…you came in just as your father and I came downstairs." I caught them in mid-sentence. I give the ear to Logan so he could hear what was being said. He mouth to us what they said. I got that Payton was grounded for the next month and see couldn't see this boy named Miller.

I heard footsteps coming and I grabbed the ear from Logan and we ran to Shea's room before someone caught us at the top of the stairs. Logan closed the door just in time that we saw it was Payton who was coming upstairs. She stopped just passed Shea's room. "You can come out now," She said. We waited until we heard her door close before heading out.

We enter the kitchen to find my aunt and uncle there. Aunt Mariah was at the stove making breakfast while Uncle Tim was sitting at the table reading the paper. Aunt Mariah smiled at us as we came in. "I made you a pot of tea, Lucy. I know how you like your tea."

"Thank you," I went to the cabinet and grabbed a mug. Shea took a seat at the courter watching her mother cook breakfast and Logan took a seat at the table with his father. I took a seat next to Shea with my cup of tea. This was real tea. I sighed as I had some.

"It is good?" Aunt Mariah said. I nodded. "I haven't lost my touch at making tea after twenty years." I laughed because of the way she said it. Uncle Tim rolled his eyes at her. She leaned closer to Shea and I. "This why you don't marry a foreigner." She said loud enough that Uncle Tim heard.

"You could have married an English man," He said without looking up from his paper.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have been as happy as I am now even with a daughter staying out all night." Aunt Mariah blew a kiss his way. She finished making breakfast and put two plates in front of me and Shea and brought the other to Logan. She took a seat next to Uncle Tim.

"What do you have planned for today?" Aunt Mariah asked her children.

"I'm going to hang out with my friends," Logan said with his mouth open.

"I'm going to over to Britany's house." Shea said. She had gotten up to pour her a glass of orange juice.

"Logan close your mouth while you are eating. You're fifteen. What about Lucy is she to spend the day in the house?" She asked her children.

"Don't worry about me. I got some school work to do today. I'm sure that they will do something with me tomorrow. Right?" I looked at both of my cousins, who nodded.

"Alright," Aunt Mariah said. "If you are sure," I nodded. We finished eating while Aunt Mariah was telling us stories.

I placed my plate in the sink before going upstairs to change. I got to Payton's room and knock on the door to make sure I wasn't bothering her. I didn't hear anything on the other side of the door. I opened the door to find Payton sleeping. I went over to my stuff quietly and got my clothes before heading out to the bathroom to wash up.

I put my things away and grabbed some of my school stuff so I could leave Payton to rest. I went outside through the front door. I sat on the front pouch and open my book and started to work. Both Logan and Shea came out of the front door.

"Thank you for what you did in the kitchen," Logan said. I waved him off. "It's just we had these plans before we knew you were coming."

"I understand and if Payton doesn't sleep all day. I might do something with her." I said.

They nodded. "We'll do something tomorrow." I watched them walk away. One went to the left and the other went to the right. I shook my head at them. I knew about wanting to do your thing. I have ten cousins who wanted not to be known as the Weasley pack.

I started to work on the paper that I needed to do for Herbology.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I looked up and saw that some time had passed by the sun. I saw Austin smiling down at me.

"Homework," I put my paper in my book and sat up to look at Austin.

"Why are you doing homework on a beautiful day like this?" He asked. He was standing there in a pair of cutoff jeans and tee-shirt.

"Well, all of my cousins are doing something else. So I thought I would do some work."

"Why don't you put that away and I'll show you New York like a true New Yorker?" He smiled at me. It made my heart beat a little faster.

"Sure," I placed my books inside and left a note for my aunt and uncle.

Austin grabbed my hand that sent sparks through my arm. We disapparate away. We came to an ally and I could hear the noise right away. Austin was still holding on to my hand as we went towards the noise. We stood at the opening of the ally and my eyes couldn't move fast enough to take everything in. There were yellow taxis everywhere, going every which way. People were walking trying to get where they needed to. Austin pulled me to the right. We came to a building. Austin smiled.

"This is Empire State Building," He said. We followed the people in there and went up to the Observatory. He help me out to the deck.

"Wow," The view was amazing. I couldn't put it into words to how great this is. Austin followed me around the deck as I took everything in. "This is beautiful," I said. I thought that Lily would just love it here. She could sit here and draw all day. "Where to next?" I asked. Austin smiled.

"Follow me," He grabbed my hand. He took me out of the building and found an ally were we disapparate. We came to another ally. We came out and started to walk.

There was area that looked beautiful. "What is this?" I asked Austin.

"This is the 9/11 Memorial." He said.

"Can we take a look?" I asked. He nodded and followed in. I walked around to find out what happen because Austin wasn't going to tell me anything about this. I saw people crying on the square box with names on it. There was the America flag all over. I came over to area that no one was by but they were walking right pass. This must be only for wizards. At this Austin stood away as I went closer, I saw that it was for witches and wizards. I traced the names on it.

"That is my uncle's name," Austin came and stood next to me. He pointed to the name Steven James Brown. "He died on that day." I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry," I said. I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I just stood there.

Austin smiled. "I never got to know him. He was my dad's big brother but on this day is hard for my dad because they were close." I nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." I nodded again and followed him out.

We started walking around downtown Manhattan. The building were amazing. Austin told me some of the history of the city while we walked. The sun was setting and getting harder to see things. "Are you hungry?" Austin gave me a half smile. I nodded. "I know this great place." We disapparate and came to a place with a lot lights. There were billboards with food to things. There were stores and restaurants all over. Austin grabbed my hand and led me down the street to the restaurant.

It was a little place and again it was like we only we could see it. We went in and Austin put up two fingers to the host. They nodded and had us follow him to a table for two. He handed us menus after we took our seats. Someone came and brought us some water as I looked at the menu.

"What is good here?" I asked.

"Everything," Austin said without looking up from his menu. I nodded and picked something off the menu. The waitress came and took our order.

"So, Austin how was growing up here?" I asked.

He laughed. "How was it growing up in England?" I laughed.

We talked about our childhoods and how they differ. There were laughter. The food was great. Austin paid for dinner. After dinner, we walked the streets. We went into some of the stores and had fun trying out their products. When I let out a yawn, Austin decide it was time to go. We found an ally to disapparate from.

The pouch light was on and there was a light on in the inside. Austin walked me up the stairs to the front door. "Thank you for taking me out, Austin."

"You're welcome," He smiled. He looked at me, his eyes looked bright from the night sky. His hand moved a piece of my hair out of the way. I leaned forward as he leaned in. His lips pressed against mine. His lips were soft and the kiss was firm. I moved my hands to wrap around his neck but I stopped and pulled away from him.

"We can't do this," I said. Austin frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"All we would have is a summer and I have a feeling that I'm going to fall for you. I don't want to go home with a broken heart because long distances don't work." I saw the hurt on his face. "I'm sorry, Austin." I didn't wait for him to say something, I went in the house. I closed the door and leaned against it. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Some reason I had a feeling that I was going to regret this.

I looked out the window to see that Austin was gone. I turned the lock and turned off the pouch light. I made sure all the lights were off downstairs before heading upstairs. I saw there was a light in my aunt and uncle's room. There was a light on in Payton's room. I didn't want to go in there after what happen with Austin. I opened the door to see that Payton was still up. She smiled at me.

"I heard you went out with Austin Brown today," She said as if everything was going great. I finally let the tears out and I wished that Roxanne was here with me. Payton got off her bed and helped me to the camp bed. She took a seat next to me. "What happen?"

"I did something I going to regret later," I told her what happen. "I think he won't want to see me again after what I told him."

Payton smiled for the first time after she saw me crying. "If I know Austin, he not going down without a fight. At the party yesterday, I sense something with the two of you." She hugged me. "There is still hope for both of you." I nodded.

"Thank you," I smiled at her. Payton got up and went to her bed.

"Goodnight, Lucy and think of ways you could make it up to him." Payton settle in her bed. I changed into pajamas and crawl in mine.

The next morning I wrote to Roxanne.


	9. Roxanne: Two

Roxanne

I finished reading Lucy's letter that she sent me. Sometimes I wonder about that girl and how she should have fun. I place her letter in the drawer next to my bed. I got up and finished getting ready because Zane was starting today, and I really didn't want to do this.

I made way downstairs slowly because the moment I got down there will be one more step for him to here. I reached the bottom of the stairs to see my parents kissing. "Mum, Dad," I moaned. I covered my eyes and walked around them. I heard Dad laughing. Why are parents so embarrassing?

I walked in the shop to see Fred was whistling as he put money in the cash register. "Why are you so happy?" I asked him. He threw me a smile.

"Because it is a beautiful day," He said. I looked out the window to see that it was raining.

"Yeah, it sure is," I said. I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed at me.

"Is this the day that Zane starts?" Fred asked. I knew he was doing this on purpose.

"Yes," I moaned. "Please don't remind me. I'm not a big fan of him. I just hope that he doesn't play any pranks on me while he is working here."

"Well, I don't think you will have time to get ready for him." Fred pointed to the door and Zane Zabini was walking in. His hair was black but shaved to his head. It looked like he was trying to grow a beard but it wasn't working. His eyes were a light brown that worked with his skin tone because it was a light brown. He was very good looking boy and any girl would be lucky to have him one day. He was wearing a blue tight tee-shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"You don't have to worry about me doing anything like that because I'm here to work." Zane heard me talking to my brother.

I moaned. "I think you should shave that thing on your face." I started to the back of the store.

"Should I follow her," I heard him say to Fred. I didn't see hear what Fred said.

I turned around to see if Zane had followed me when I ran into him. I felt that there wasn't a piece of fat on him. I knew that he played on the Slytherin team with Scorpius Malfoy and my cousin Al. He reached up and help me get my balance. I blushed.

"Thank you," I said without looking at him. I took a breath before grabbing the purple robe that was hanging on a hooker. "This is your uniform while you work here." I handed it to him. "You can change in there." I pointed to the bathroom door. I heard him go over to the bathroom. I took a minute before he came back. He made me feel things that I didn't want to feel for him. He was the guy that pranked me and I didn't like it.

"How do I look?" He had come out of the bathroom. I turned and saw that he made purple look good. I moaned.

"Like an employee that work at WWW." I said. He laughed. It was something that I had never heard before. It was rich and deep not the laugh that I was used to, the one that was a mocking tune.

"So where do we start?" Zane asked me.

"We are going to take these boxes and put them on the floor." I pointed to a stock of boxes. He nodded and picked up three boxes. I frown at his back as I took only one. He was showing off his strength. He was waiting outside the door for me.

"Where to boss?" He smiled his half smile. I sat my boxes down to look at his boxes.

"They go over there," I pointed to the display in the corner. He nodded and went over there. I looked at my boxes and went to put them where they needed to go before going over and helping him. "Alright, put the older products in front and the new ones in the back." I told him. Zane nodded. "If you need me I'll be over there working on my boxes. When you are done come and find me." Zane nodded again and said.

"Sure thing, boss." I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled before taking the first thing out of his box. I walked away from him before I said something.

I worked on my boxes that I forgot that I was training him or that he was not that far from me. He was being nice to me today and that scared me to what he was going to do to me later. I was too busy thinking that I didn't know that someone poked me on the shoulder. I screamed and turned around to see Zane standing there laughing.

"I hate you Zane Zabini," I frowned at him.

He smiled. "I love you, too." I rolled my eyes but why did my heart beat a little faster. "What is next? I finished the boxes I was working on."

"Go and get more," I said. He nodded and left me. I sighed. What I am I going to do this summer with him working here.

"That was funny," I see Fred making his way over to me.

"No, it wasn't." I turned to see if Zane had come out.

"If anyone can do that to you they are good in my book." Fred smiled. I rolled my eyes at him. "I just don't want to find you two kissing in some corner in the back room."

"Fred!" I hissed at him because Zane had come back out. Fred started to whistle when he walked away. I am going to kill my brother someday soon.

Zane came over and set his boxes down. "It seems that I'm working next to you." I looked at his boxes to see that he was right. I swore under my breath. He smiled telling me that he heard me. We started to work.

"So, this is what Roxanne Weasley does during her summer," He said.

"Yes. I also hang out with my cousins but they are all having fun in a different part of the world."

"So you are the only one here in England while your cousins are all around the world. So now what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Work here," I said. "Find out what my friends are doing." He nodded. "So why are you working this summer?" I asked. It seemed to me like he would never have to work because his parents had money.

"I broke my third broom in the game against Ravenclaw," Zane played chaser and he liked to run into people to get the quaffle. "So my parents told me I had either save up my pocket money to get a new broom or get a job. I thought that a job would be easier." I nodded. I understood what he was saying. "So, I'm here and it does help that I get a discount on the products here." I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh but did anyways. He smiled at me. "So what is it like working here since you could walk?" He asked me.

I laughed. "I didn't start working here until I was twelve after my first year and it is good because you can ask the boss anything and he will do it until the other boss steps in."

Zane laughed. "So, you are daddy's little girl," I smiled at him.

"Yep. I usually get what I want until Mum steps in." We finished the last box. "So are you one of your parents' favorite?" I asked.

"Nope. My sisters are. I'm the troublemaker." There was a sparkle in his eyes that he liked that he was. I sent butterflies to my stomach.

I didn't know that he had sisters. "You have sisters?" I asked. He nodded.

"I have a sister who is five years old then me and a sister who is six years younger than me." He put the boxes away.

"Why so many years in between you?" I asked.

"My dad's job." He frowned. "He works in different countries years at a time. At first my parents would go but when my mother got pregnant with my sister Zia they decide that they would buy a house here so my sister could have some stability in her life." I wanted to hug him. It seem that he missed his dad. "Then they had me then my sister, Zoe."

"Where is your dad now?" I asked softly.

"Last I heard in China." He said. I nodded. I didn't know how it was to grow up without my dad. My dad has always been there for me and Fred.

"I'm sorry," I said. He shook his head.

"It's alright. He'll be home before the end of the summer so we'll see him then." He tried to sound happy about seeing his dad again. "So what is for lunch?" He asked. I laughed. "I was told that lunch would be provided." I grabbed his hand. It sent sparks up my arm.

I took him to the break room to find sandwiches and crisps with pumpkin juice and cookies. There were three tables in the room, one had the food on it. The other two had three chairs around it. There was a door that led upstairs to our flat. We each took a sandwich, crisps, a couple of cookies, and pumpkin juice. We took a seat at one of the tables. I took a bit of my sandwich.

"Besides playing pranks on me, what do you do in your free time?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You asked enough questions. It's my turn." I frowned and somehow got nervous about what he was going to ask me because he looked like he was going to ask me something I wasn't going to like. "Where are your cousin and why aren't you with them?"

"Rose is in Australia with her muggle grandparents, Lily is in Rome working on her art, and Lucy is in New York with her aunt and uncle. I'm not with them because they are either with their mum's side of the family or with friends of their parents. Since both sets of grandparents live here along with all aunts and uncles and cousins so I go nowhere besides the other side of Britain."

He laughed. "That sucks. One day I'll take you to Paris and your cousins can stay home."

I laughed it off but in my head I was jumping for joy, in the back of my mind I was thinking he would never do that. "I going to hold you to that." I smiled. He smiled back.

We didn't say anything for a while. "Look," Zane pointed to the door that led to the back room.

Fred and Erin came in talking like they were the only ones. My brother held the door open for her. He helped her get her food. It seem like I was watching something on the telly that Aunt Hermione had in her house. Fred was being a gentleman that Mum taught him to be which surprised me. They took the other table. "I think a romance is in the making." Zane said. I nodded. "I think we should help them get there a little faster." There was a look in his eyes like he was up to something. Some part of me liked it because it wasn't on me.

"What do you have planned?" I asked. I finished off my pumpkin juice. We got up and threw our things away.

"Let me think," He said. I nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you how to run the counter." I took him to the front where my mum was watching the counter. She finished up with the customer that she was helping before she smiled at us.

"How is your first day going, Zane?" Mum asked.

"Good, Mrs. Weasley." Zane said. He sounded like he was taught to be polite to his elders. "Roxanne is doing good job teaching me." Mum looked at me.

I felt myself blushed. "I'm glad. I'll be in the back if you need me." She walked away smiling at me. I had a feeling she would be talking to my aunts about what is going on between Zane and me. I know she would ask me very soon.

"Alright so you know how to do math?" I smiled at him.

He laughed. "I hope so. I am taking Arithmancy." I laughed. Maybe Zane Zabini wasn't so bad.

I taught him how to run the counter and he picked it up right away. It seem like he had a head for math. He had a way with people that worked well. Some part of me was sad that his shift ended. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said as he headed for the back room to change. I nodded.

I watched him leave before heading upstairs because I was done when he was done. I saw that Mum was already up there. I tried to sneak pass her but she saw me. "Roxanne," She said.

"Yeah, Mum." I said.

"I just hope that you had a good day today with Zane. I know you weren't too happy about working with him."

I tried to give a small smile but it turned into a big one. "It was great Mum." I ran to my room before she could say anything.

I sat at my desk and pulled out some parchment and ink. I decide that I would write to Rose.


End file.
